


Pizza Night

by starry_mist



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: author immediately regrets writing this, but not really, charah - Freeform, super cheesy alert, trope trope trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_mist/pseuds/starry_mist
Summary: Pizza. That is all.
Relationships: Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Pizza Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super dorky one-shot. Yes, I got the inspiration from one of the "Rex takeover" Instagram posts. Yes, it's cheesy AF. Also that's punny.

It was a Friday night after another long and arduous case for the SJPD Major Crimes unit, and Charlie had invited the team over to decompress. Shockingly, Jesse had a date, and Joe had planned to have dinner with his daughter, leaving Charlie, Sarah and Rex to share a pizza amongst themselves.

Rex had been eyeing the food hungrily as the humans chatted and ate their fill. Both had occasionally tossed him little bites.

Sarah gathered their dishes as they finished, and Charlie joined her to rinse them and load the dishwasher. Looking up, he noticed a tiny bit of tomato sauce near the corner of Sarah’s mouth.

“Hey, uh, you have a little,” he gestured to his face to point out the spot.

“Oh,” Sarah replied, grabbing another napkin and dabbing at her cheek. “Did I get it?”

“Not quite. Here, let me.” Charlie moved towards her, taking the napkin to wipe the sauce away.

“Better?” she asked, suddenly very aware of how close together they were.

“Just a sec.” Seizing the moment, Charlie leaned towards Sarah, placing a tender kiss at the corner of her mouth. “There,” he whispered softly.

Sarah looked up at him daringly. “You sure you got it all?”

Charlie took the invitation and leaned back in, capturing her lips with his own as he pressed her gently back against the counter. Sarah giggled against his mouth, kissing him back with equal fervour as she reached her arms up to bring him closer. The kiss deepened as they got lost in each other.

Ignoring the humans in the kitchen, Rex took the opportunity to help himself to the last slice of pizza they’d left on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was cheesy.
> 
> Also, why can I write this in like 30 minutes but not finish the multitude of other fics I've had on the go for the last two months? Anyway, watch this space, they're coming. Someday.


End file.
